Summer Lovin'
by Finnocence
Summary: Follows the lives the Glee club members in the Summer after Regionals.  Main pairing is Finn/Rachel with a side of Puck/Quinn and Finn/Puck friendship. Rated T for language/content.
1. Too Hot To Erase

**A/N:** I started this story on another account of mine and completely abandoned it- sorry! I re-read it and decided I could take it places; I created the plotline over for it. I decided it'll no longer be drabbles, because my '_drabbles_' were actually starting to tell a story; Something I'm not good at writing is drabbles. I'm going to re-upload the first four chapters and then continue the story from there. I hope you enjoy, and if you have any suggestions, _please_ don't hesitate to let me know! Thank you, and remember- reviews are much appreciated!

_Too Hot to Erase_

_P: I'll 'sext' you back later_

_P: Haha get it?_

_P: The Santana thing_

_P: You there?_

_P: Quinn?_

Finn shook his head at the actions of his best friend. "Dude," Finn put down the controller, now sweaty and stuck to his palms, "You can't just make a joke about that Santana thing."

"Kiss my ass, Hudson," Puck threw his cell phone across the room to the other couch, "She needs to learn how to take a fucking _joke._"

"Maybe it's not a joke to her?" Finn asked, now confused.

"Dude," Puck glared at Finn, lifting an eyebrow, "Rachel's got you so fucking _soft_."

Finn didn't bother responding, he just shook his head, grabbed the controller, cursing at the now tangled cord.

"You get in her pants yet?" Puck was totally serious, too.

"The_ fuck_, Puckerman."

"That means no." Puck found himself laughing.

"I'll wait for her," Finn, once again, put down the controller, "She knows that."

"Doesn't your penis get... bored?"

Finn shot a look of disgust to his best friend.

Puck didn't know what else to say, so he just shut his mouth, quickly turning his head to his flashing phone screen on the opposite side of the living room.

_Q: Go fuck yourself_

"Dude, she told me to go _fuck myself_." Puck laughed as he held up the text to Finn.

"Oh! That means she wants you to_ leave her alone_." Finn spoke quickly.

"You _would_ study all of that girl shit," Puck grabbed his phone, pressing a bunch of buttons, which led to Finn shaking his head in disappointment.

"Man, don't answer her. I told you she-"

"Too late," Puck said with a smirk. He flashed his phone screen in Finn's face, "_look_."

_P: Send me a pic so I can do so_

"Dude!" Finn's lips quivered.

"What? Berry doesn't send _you_ pics?"

"Rachel doesn't have anything to do with-"

"Oh," Puck exclaimed, "So you didn't _deny_ it."

"I-I didn't say that," Finn turned a pale pink, "But even if she did, it's really none of your fucking business."

"Didn't say it was, fucker," Puck gently slapped Finn in the back of the head, "But _damn_. Berry in a skirt equals _sex_. So Berry _naked_ equals...?"

Finn groaned, "Screw you."

Finn and Rachel weren't exactly an _item- _not yet at least. Finn had made her aware that he did love her, and he was planning to ask her out soon enough, but he would _never_ tell Puck that.

"I love it," Puck laughed, "You get so... _defensive_. You sure you two don't fuck?"

Finn threw a pillow at Puck.

"Is that a _yes_?"

"Why do you always get to fucking question me?" Finn's face turned to anger, "Rachel this, Rachel that."

"Ask me some shit then, seems like that's what you want," Puck snickered, "Kinda homo to me, I mean-"

"You still fuck around with Santana?" Finn blurted out.

"Nah," Puck pressed his lips together, almost in a smile, "I quit that shit a long time ago."

"Because you love Quinn."

"Because I _what_? Say it again, pussy." Puck walked over to the couch where Finn was sitting.

"Nevermind."

"Thought so."

Finn rolled his eyes, unwilling to fight back with Puck.

Another flash from his phone, and Puck darted to the couch again.

"Just keep the phone with you dude. I mean, you keep getting up to-"

"Shut it, you fuck," Puck raised his hand up, signalling for Finn to be quiet. "There's a _picture_ attachment!"

Finn's eyes widened, thinking inside his phone was a naked picture of his ex-girlfriend.

"Load fucking phone!" Puck slammed it down on the couch.

"Well _that's_ gonna help, asshole." Finn rolled his eyes at Puck's behavior.

"FUCK THIS BITCH!" Puck said after picking up the phone, holding it in his hands.

Finn shot a confused look at Puck, waiting for him to explain.

"Look for yourself," Puck held the phone up to Finn, "This bitch is gonna get it. She's playing me, she's totally messing with me."

Finn burst out in laughter, "She's fucking with you for a change..._nice_."

Puck nodded his head, "Does she think sticking her middle finger out at me is _cute_?"

Finn didn't answer.

"I'm not erasing this shit though," and Finn just asked why, "Because she looks fucking _smoking_."

* * *

Three hours and three six-packs later, Finn and Puck were on the couch just _laying_ there.

"Usually," Puck sighed, "I'd say you were a fucking _homo_ for laying on my couch next to me like this."

"And _now_...?" A very drunk Finn asked, slurring his words.

"I don't fucking know man, I forgot what I was saying." Typical Puck.

One of the phones laying on Puck's table aside the couch flashed.

"If that's fucking Quinn, I swear I'm-"

"It's mine," Finn stood up dizzily, "Sit your ass back down. You're _wasted_."

"As are you, dick."

_R: You haven't texted me all night_

_Shit. _It was Rachel. He was too drunk to even think about picking up his phone and texting her- texting _anyone_.

"Who is it?" Puck moaned and sat up.

"R-Rachel," Finn slurred, "She asked me why I didn't text her."

"What the _fuck_? There's a rule?" Puck asked, shocked.

"Well, I-I text her every night. Or I have, every night since I told her I loved her and-"

"You _what_?" Being drunk had its' advantages and disadvantages. The advantages were the fact that Puck stopped ratting on Finn for once because he was just as wasted as he was, if not more. The disadvantages were that Finn was a blabber of a drunk, spilling out things he didn't mean to. Last time him and Puck had gotten drunk, he started spitting out things about Quinn and babygate.

"SHIT." But it was out loud this time.

"Dude," Puck said.

"Just say it."

"Ask her out already."

Finn was relieved and found himself in a smile. Puck was smiling too.

"If she makes you happy, do it."

"Why don't you take your own advice, douche?" They laughed again; Finn picked up his cell phone and started to text her back.

_F: Hey u there?_

The phone flashed almost immediately after.

_R: Yeah h/o I'm gonna send you a picture_

Finn held up his phone to Puck, not needing to say more. They both licked their lips in impatience.

"If she's in one of those hot-ass skirts," Puck raised his eyebrow, "_God help my penis_."

"Hey," Finn said, "My girl, not yours."

"What's she waiting for?" Puck grew even more impatient than Finn, he wasn't even the one who would receive the picture, "fucking _Christmas_?"

Finn's phone flashed. The boys both jumped, Finn racing to open the screen.

"Oh." Puck grabbed the phone from Finn and shut it quickly. "It's just a picture of _her_."

"Wait," Finn re-opened it, "I wanted to see."

"What's there to see man? She's not _nude_ or in a tight-skirt or anything." Puck sat back down.

"I think she looks pretty," Finn tried to show Puck the picture, "She says she got her hair done and she wanted to show me."

"_Fag,_" He'd forgive Puck this time, because he still looked pretty buzzed, "Just erase that shit, who needs a picture of _hair_?"

"I-it's not just her _hair_, asshole. It's her," Finn glanced down at the picture once more, "And I'm not deleting it."

Puck was about to open his mouth and shoot out a '_what the fuck do you need with a picture of a smiling girl for?'_, but he stopped himself.

"Why would you _keep_ that?" He said instead.

"She looks kinda..._hot_." And Finn pressed the save button on his screen and felt satisfied.


	2. Sup Milf

**A/N:** I started this story on another account of mine and completely abandoned it- sorry! I re-read it and decided I could take it places; I created the plotline over for it. I decided it'll no longer be drabbles, because my '_drabbles_' were actually starting to tell a story; Something I'm not good at writing is drabbles. I'm going to re-upload the first four chapters and then continue the story from there. I hope you enjoy, and if you have any suggestions, _please_ don't hesitate to let me know! Thank you, and remember- reviews are much appreciated!

_'Sup Milf_

_P: Just give it up 2 me_

_Q: In your dreams dick_

Finn found himself once again rolling his eyes as he scrolled through his best friends' text messages. Puck was in the bathroom for twenty minutes now, probably puking his guts out. Finn, along with Artie, Matt and Mike, found themselves unwillingly grabbing Puck's phone out of boredom.

"_Someone's phone just flashed." Artie pointed to a phone sitting close to the Xbox._

_"That's not just someone's phone," Finn looked amused, "It's Puck's."_

_And the four boys gathered in a circle, "He won't be out for another hour," Mike told the boys, "He went hard tonight."_

"Is this for _real_?" Matt asked, grabbing a Four Loko sitting next to Finn.

"I think so, man. I think so," Finn was entertained now, "Wait, there's more."

The boys paused and looked down at the screen, which was flashing fast because of Finn's scrolling and because of their drunkenness.

_Q: You never say it anymore_

_P: That's bc u don't believe me when I do_

_P: Quinn?_

_P: Fine I love u_

_Q: Much better _

The boys, excluding Finn, were dying of laughter at this point. Finn wasn't, because he knew this meant two things. For one, Puck _actually_ had a heart, ready to admit that or not. And second, basically all of his text messages were from Quinn, which must've meant _something_.

"Wait," Finn paused, "There's even _more_ in this folder."

The boys gathered around again, Artie stretching over in his wheelchair.

_P: He might do it soon_

_R: I've been waiting a year_

_P: Give him time, he rlly loves u_

Finn's face grew pinker and pinker each time he read another letter in this short conversation between Rachel and Puck. The rest of the boys knew what Puck referred to in this conversation, but no one laughed. The room just grew quiet, Artie finally interrupting.

"Guys," Artie looked straight at Finn, Finn silently mouthing the words '_thank you_', "Let's go find Puck. He's been gone for like, an hour."

"Good idea." Finn was the first one up.

"Ay, pussies," Puck was on the floor, crawling out of the bathroom, "Next time one of you dicks suggests I down three Four Lokos, let me punch you in the balls first."

Finn looked confused, Artie made a reaction of disgust, and Matt and Mike weren't really paying attention to anything that was going on around them because they got experimental with the Four Lokos, too.

"That's how it feels, you fuckers," Puck held his stomach, keeling over as if he were in pain, "Like I just got kicked in the balls."

Puck looked up, spotting a very drunken Mike and Matt scrolling through his phone, "Hey!" Puck tried to stand, but quickly got dizzy and dropped on the floor, "You shit heads better give me back my cell phone, I swear I will make you two _bathe _in Four Lokos, no lie you-"

He was interrupted by a swarm of laughter.

_R: He's not answering me_

_R: Noah?_

_R: You too?_

_R: Don't make me come over there_

"Berry's in demand!" Matt and Mike shot each other looks, as did Finn to Puck.

"Dude," Finn whispered, kneeling down on the floor next to him, "Rach keeps texting you."

"And what the fuck do you want _me_ to do about that?" Puck whispered back.

"Text her back! I left my phone at home, I can't text her."

Suddenly his voice escalated, "Mike, type something back to Rachel for me!" Puck smirked, "Tell her to keep wearing those sexy skirts and if she says anything back you just tell her you're in charge. It's like... good cop, bad cop."

"_Dude!_" Finn's voice became very high-pitched and angered, "Mike, don't send that fucking text!"

Mike's fingers suddenly stopped, dropping the phone on the floor.

Before anyone else could pick it up, Finn did. He began dialing.

"Hello Noah." He heard on the other end.

"I-it's not _Noah_." He cringed at the sound of himself saying _Noah_. He'd never called Puck _Noah_ before, and he for sure didn't plan to.

"_Finn_?" He was secretly happy she recognized his voice.

"It's me," Finn took a breath and walked into the other room, avoiding all the 'get some's' and 'fuck yeah's' thanks to Puck, Mike and Matt in the background, "I'm so sorry, Rach. Look, I'm st-studying at Puck's and-"

"Studying?" She cut him off, "First off, why would you be _studying_ at eleven o'clock at night?"

Finn gulped, speechless.

"And second off, it's _Summer_. You, of all people, would most definitely _not_ study in the Summer."

Finn gulped again, now noticing Puck's reaction in the background, eyes bulged.

"Dude," he whispered, holding up a bottle of Four Loko to Finn, "drink this, it'll tune out the bitch's words."

Finn turned around and clapped his hand across Puck's mouth, "Shut the _fuck_ up!"

"_Excuse me?_" Rachel blurted out on the other end.

"N-not you Rach," Finn was speechless again, "R-Rach, not you."

She had hung up the phone the next time he spoke; he didn't even bother to try again.

* * *

Two days later, he went to her house and knocked three times like he always did. No answer.

_F: Come downstairs. Surprise 4 u_

_R: Not home_

_F: Where r u then?_

_R: Don't worry about it_

He walked to her house- his car got taken away by his mother as a punishment for drinking at Puck's the other night.

He sat outside for awhile. _She lives on a cute block. _He looked around the street a bit, his eyes pondering onto people's lawns, people walking dogs, kids swinging on a tire swing and a cute ice cream truck, which he would never _admit_ was cute. _Cute block for a cute girl_.

He took out his phone again.

_F: R u mad me?_

No answer.

He sat up, hoisting his body up and off the front steps of Rachel's house. He figured he'd better leave before her dads got home or someone reported him as a trespasser.

He reached into his pocket to grab his ringing phone.

"Finn!" Her voice sounded louder and happier than usual, like suddenly her mood had been risen due to a run-in with Barbara Streisand, _or whoever that big-nosed bitch that Rachel admired so greatly was_, "I'm coming home in twenty minutes, stay at my house."

"H-how'd you know I-"

"Bye!" She hung up the phone quickly.

Finn sat himself back down on the steps and just nodded his head up and down a few times, tapping his foot to a non-existent beat.

"Hi," he heard a voice, but not _hers_.

"Ms. _Corcoran_?" Finn's eyes got smaller, and his throat felt like it had closed.

_Fuck_. "Hi, Finn," She sat down next to him on the steps, "I'm guessing you're waiting for Rachel?"

"You guessed right," he laughed, not knowing if she'd be a complete and total bitch due to the debt Puck and Finn _still_ owed her for damaging Vocal Adrenaline's Range Rovers from hell, "S-she said she'll b-be home in twenty."

She nodded, "I have something I have to give her, but I've gotta run." She handed Finn an envelope, "Don't open that."

"I won't," he nodded his head and gripped the envelope tightly in his hands, "it'll get straight to Rachel."

"How is she?" She closed her eyes for a minute, Finn looking ultra confused, "R-Rachel. How is she?"

"She's good, I just-"

"You're the boyfriend?"

"No," Finn wished he could say _yes_ to that one, "I'm just a friend."

"Y'know," Shelby sat up, smoothing out her skirt, "For _just a friend_, she sure talked pretty highly about you."

"W-what'd she-"

"Gotta run!" Shelby threw her arm up, glancing at her wrist, "_Shit!_"

Finn grabbed his phone and started typing:

_Dude, Rachel's mom= TOTAL MILF_

Sent.

His phone flashed instantly.

_R: Glad you think so_

"Shit!" He screamed out loud. "Fuck fuck fuck."

He hadn't realized he sent the message to Rachel. His fingers were moving too fast. Ignoring the fact that Rachel had seen the text that was meant for Puck only, he re-wrote the text just the way it had been the first time, except he extended the end- something he's relieved he only thought to put in the last text, the one that went to Rachel, and didn't actually write it.

_Dude, Rachel's mom= TOTAL MILF, may even b hotter than Rachel herself_

And he clicked send and smiled.


	3. Lima Losers

**A/N:** I started this story on another account of mine and completely abandoned it- sorry! I re-read it and decided I could take it places; I created the plotline over for it. I decided it'll no longer be drabbles, because my 'drabbles' were actually starting to tell a story; Something I'm not good at writing is drabbles. I'm going to re-upload the first four chapters and then continue the story from there. I hope you enjoy, and if you have any suggestions, please don't hesitate to let me know! Thank you, and remember- reviews are much appreciated!

_Lima Losers_

The music was _raging_, so he figured she'd be in the corner covering her ears and complaining- like usual.

"Quinn!" Puck shouted, pushing past the figures crowding around him.

"Hi," she removed her hands from her ears and used them to tuck her hair behind, "nice party."

He knew she was being sarcastic, so he didn't answer, "I came to find you."

Quinn raised a brow at Puck, still fidgeting with her hair, "Fuck, Puck, this party is _shit_. I can't even hear you."

"I said, I came to find you!" Puck grabbed her by the arm gently, "Come with me."

Santana noticed the pair from the corner of her eye, grabbed her cell phone and told Brittany, who was grinding on some strange guy next to Santana, to grab hers.

_S: P and Q def went to bang-bang_

_B: Chitty Chitty Bang Bang! I love that movie!_

Santana closed her phone and sighed, locating Finn when she turned around, "_Finnocence_."

"Hey," Finn avoided eye contact with her, "I'm not so _finnocent_ anymore, thanks to you."

"Is that a good thing?" Santana bit her lip in confusion.

"Fuck no," Finn turned away from the Latina, "I was saving..._it._"

Santana ignored his last words and quickly skipped away, soon finding Brittany and linking arms with her. Finn was only still here because he was looking around for Rachel, who had disappeared from his side from what seemed to be _hours_ ago.

He didn't know where Puck was in this mess too, so he reached in his pocket and felt for his phone.

He quickly typed:

_Dude where's Rach can't find her anywhere_

Finn knew Puck wasn't one to respond to texts quickly, even if his phone was on him. He was _somewhere_ in the house- somewhere Finn didn't feel like looking. He sat on one of the couches, avoiding to sit on the spot where someone had spilled liquor of some sort.

"Just fuck me."

"You're _not_ serious."

Puck took a deep breath, "'_Course _I'm serious."

"Do you even have a condom you _prick_?" Quinn spoke sharply, trying to budge her legs out from Puck's grip.

"...No." At that, Quinn forced herself out from his grip.

She turned the knob on Puck's room door- where they had _thankfully_ been alone- and stormed out the room.

"Hey," Quinn turned around, shocked, "Look, I know we haven't talked in like, a year, but I have a question."

Quinn looked up at Finn. He was right, it had been a year. She almost forgot what he sounded like. "W-what is it?"

He looked down, "Have you seen-"

"No, I haven't seen Rachel."

"Thanks." He looked down and turned the dark hallway.

"What the _fuck_ was that about?" Puck popped out of the doorway, scaring Quinn.

"What was _what_ about?" Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Fucking _Finn_."

"He was looking for Rachel."

"She's probably _drunk_ somewhere. Deadass."

"Stop."

"_Seriously_."

Quinn had her bitch-face on now, and he knew it, "No, stop saying _deadass_."

"Oh," Puck looked down, "_that_."

Puck and Quinn ran down the stairs after they heard what they thought was a clash.

"I swear!" Puck started as he entered the living room, "If any of you fuckers destroy my home someone _will_ die."

Santana let out a laugh, holding up her beer, "And _you_," he glared right at her, "If you get a _drop_ of that on my fucking couch you're buying me a new one."

"A new beer or a new couch?"

"Both!" Puck clenched his lips together.

Quinn looked over at Santana, who was grinding on Brittany to the song _Toxic_ by Britney Spears - _coincidence? _- and shook her head, "For real," she whispered, peering her head over the banister, "Drop that and you're _dead_."

Santana held the beer shakily in her right hand, "Gotcha, bitch."

"Now," Puck shouted over everyone and the music, "Did anyone see that Rachel Berry chick anywhere?"

Most answers were faint, consisting of the words 'who's that?' or 'who invited _her_?'.

"Why, is she your next '_victim_'?" Santana said in air quotes, taking a long chug of beer.

"Shut it, Ho-pez."

"_Clever_." She chugged again, this time with a smirk.

"I'm serious, bitches. Anyone see Berry around here?"

Everyone either nodded their heads 'no' or continued dancing and getting wasted to even _listen_ to Puck.

_Shit_. His phone was in his room, and he couldn't find Finn. He planned to just text him anyway.

"Quinn," Puck grabbed her by the shoulder, making her, yet again, jump, "Go to my room and get my phone."

And she went. She didn't come back right away, but he didn't think anything of it. He decided to just observe this out-of-control party from the banister.

"_Grind line!_" He heard someone shout.

"Go _Brittany!_" Another shouted next.

Quinn would use the excuse that she was in the bathroom or something- she wasn't thinking too much of that now. Now that she had the phone, she had _access_. Puck was a text message pack-rat. Quinn scrolled to the bottom of his inbox, seeing messages from two weeks ago still there.

_F: I saw the message u sent her_

_P: Which 1_

_F: The one saying u love her_

_P: Tell anyone about that and I'll cut ur balls off while ur asleep_

She laughed. _Typical Puck_. She got satisfaction out of this and scrolled again.

_F: Dude where's Rach can't find her anywhere_

_F: Look I kno ur prob hookin up w Q but plz answer_

_F: If Rach is hookin up with someone what's the point of me being here_

_F: Wait_

_F: R U hookin up with her?_

_F: Ur a dead man_

More laughs. She continued to scroll.

_Q: R u cheating on me?_

_P: We're not dating_

_Q: So?_

_P: So nothing_

Why'd he keep _that_ one? _There were so many better ones. _She thought to herself with a wicked smile.

Knock. There was a knock at the door, but she told herself she'd ignore it.

"Quinn," It was Puck, "Are you okay?"

"H-hold on." She unlocked the door and pretended to fix the zipper on her jeans.

"Strip show?" Puck said with a smirk.

"Fucking _asshole_," Quinn handed him the phone, "Sorry, I went to go get it and give it to you, but I felt myself getting my period and I had to come in here and see if-"

"_Shit_." Puck repeated the word three more times, Quinn just standing there, "I guess no sex tonight."

And she slammed the door in his face.

* * *

The party got even rowdier when Quinn came down the stairs.

"Fabray," She heard a voice in the distance, "Come _grind_ on me."

It was Artie. _No way_.

"Artie," Quinn bent down to his wheelchair and came so close to his face she felt her forehead press against the rim of his glasses, "I'm _flattered_, but you're _wasted_."

Artie just shooed her away.

"Wait." Quinn held a finger up, "Did you see Rachel anywhere?"

Artie pointed to the front of the house.

"Outside?"

"Yes."

Quinn stormed out the front door to find Rachel on the steps of Puck's house.

"_Rachel_?"

She sniffled, "Hi."

Quinn noticed she had been crying, so she wasn't going to ask the obvious, '_are you crying_?' because she hated that and figured Rachel would probably hate it, too. "What's wrong?"

Rachel looked up at Quinn, and she knew she'd get a shit-load more of an answer than she wanted, "I came to this party because I heard he was coming."

Quinn knew she meant Finn, so she didn't ask who the '_him'_ was, either.

"And I couldn't even _find_ him in there. He didn't bother looking for me either."

Puck peered his face out of the door to see Quinn and Rachel on his steps. He figured he'd go too.

"'Sup bitches?" Quinn slapped him.

"Rachel can't find her boyfriend."

"..._Not_ my boyfriend." Rachel corrected her.

"Oh, shut the fuck up, Rachel," Puck looked straight in her eyes, "He's basically your boyfriend anyway."

"Noah!" Quinn hit his shoulder, "_Shut up!_"

"Fine," Puck grabbed Rachel's hand, "Come with me, I know where he is."


	4. Metaphors Are Important

**A/N:** I started this story on another account of mine and completely abandoned it- sorry! I re-read it and decided I could take it places; I created the plotline over for it. I decided it'll no longer be drabbles, because my 'drabbles' were actually starting to tell a story; Something I'm not good at writing is drabbles. I'm going to re-upload the first four chapters and then continue the story from there. I hope you enjoy, and if you have any suggestions, please don't hesitate to let me know! Thank you, and remember- reviews are much appreciated!

_Metaphors are Important_

"Read this," Rachel handed Finn a sheet of paper- which he would use as a fan when she turned her back, "it took me _forever_. It's my application to a performing arts program in New York and all I had to do was-"

"Fuck," Finn looked down at the paper and back up at Rachel.

"Well," She looked straight at Finn, "All I had to do was not _fuck_."

He giggled; she rarely cursed, but when she did, he thought it was the cutest thing in the world, "Sorry, Rach. It's too damn hot in here. Do you have an air conditioner?"

"Well..._yes_." Finn's expression changed to one of relief, "But I'm not turning it on."

"What the _fuck_? Aren't you hot?" Finn stared at Rachel, not letting out one single pant or one single drop of sweat, "Wait...you're _always_ hot."

Rachel laughed.

"See," Finn laughed, too, "I can use metaphors when I want to."

"Finn," Rachel grabbed his hand, "_That_ is not a metaphor."

"I-I know, I just know how important metaphors are to you so I made a joke. T-that's all." He stuttered and could feel his face turn red.

When Rachel turned around to grab another sheet of paper, Finn whipped out his cell phone and started typing.

_Dude, WTF is a metaphor?_

He got a response quickly today.

_P: That's a short way to say 'I met her before'_

_F: You've gotta be kidding_

_P: For realness_

Finn just shook his head and ended the conversation there.

"_Finn!_" He heard a call from the kitchen and found himself sprinting to get there.

"_Relax_," Rachel stood at the fridge and opened it, "Look what I found."

"Wh-what are you doing?" Finn stuttered at the sight of Rachel dangling a wine cooler near her chest.

"My dad's must've left these in the fridge the last time they had company here," She popped the cap off, "Do you want one?"

"You drink? Since when?" His face grew confused.

He pulled out his phone once more and began to type.

_Rachel just pulled out the wine coolers.. what do I do _

"Rach," Finn placed his hand on her waist, "You don't drink, _stop_."

"_You_ drink."

"That's me."

"_Finn!_"

"_Rachel!_"

"Look," she grabbed the wine cooler from the counter and threw it in the garbage, "_There_, you happy?"

"Ecstatic." Finn wasn't lying, "Who are you trying to impress by drinking _that shit_?"

"W-what makes you-"

"Rach." Finn looked straight into her eyes.

"Finn," Tears started to form in Rachel's right eye, "You told me you loved me, remember? Regionals? You did. I said '_break a leg' _and you told me, '_I love you'_," she mocked his voice, "Was that just pretend or something? Because if it was I just-"

"Are you telling me I didn't mean that?" Finn grew furious, "I meant it. All three words."

"Then how come you just sit here with me and each time you're just my _friend_? Huh?" Rachel leaned closer towards his side of the table, "I can't just kiss you or hold your hand or lean my head on your shoulder because that's not what _friends_ do, Finn."

"Who says you couldn't-"

"You tell me you love me, and then you act as if it didn't happen. Finn, like it or not, it happened."

"Like it or not, Rach, I still love you."

She just looked up and smiled. A sigh of relief ran across his face.

"So is it okay if I do this now?" He leaned across the table and brushed her hair back with his index finger, planting his lips into hers, letting them sit there for a minute.

She giggled during, but it made it even _better_ for him.

His phone vibrated, interrupting Finn as he tried to go back in for a second kiss.

"Y-you should get that." Rachel said, still red in the face, her lips feeling dry.

_P: Did u sex her yet_

_P: Q won't even let me touch her..prude much?_

Finn laughed at the last text message, trying to ignore Puck's question in the first one.

_F: Sorry about Quinn dude, she'll come through_

_P: What about Berry_

_F: What about her?_

_P: Nothin call me l8r g2g shoot hoops_

"Who was that?" Rachel tried to look over to see if he had put his phone away yet.

"Puck."

"Oh."

Rachel quivered at the name. After last night, she didn't want to hear the name Puck until she turned thirty.

_"Come with me, I know where he is_." _He grabbed Rachel's hand and led her off of the porch._

_"Are you sure? I mean, I haven't seen him this whole party."_

_"Positive."_

_"Fine. I trust you. W-where's Quinn, she was with me like, two seconds ago."_

_"She had to go keep an eye on the people in my living room," Puck couldn't believe how good of a liar he had become, "Lots of valuables in there. That shit is worth tons, man."_

_"I'm sure. Now where is he?"_

_"M-my room." _

_"Your room?" She folded her arms but continued walking behind._

_They walked into Puck's room. Rachel couldn't see a thing. If it weren't for Noah's hand guiding her, she would have tripped and gotten some sort of concussion or injury awhile back._

_"B-but, no one's in here but us."_

_"Bingo." He raised an eyebrow._

_"What the hell?"_

_"Look Berry," Puck sat her down on the bed, holding her knee from moving with his hand, "You're an annoying son of a bitch, but damn, you have the nicest pencil skirts. And your legs, don't get me started on your legs, 'cause I could go all-"_

_"You were supposed to take me to Finn, not you!" Her voice became very high-pitched and anger filled her body. A tear started to fall._

_"Don't cry. It's not like I was gonna rape you or something. I would've-"_

_"Would've what? Gotten me drunk on wine coolers or something?"_

_"No, I'm not Finn."_

_"Finn...?" She said with confusion._

_"Wine coolers aren't my thing anymore. But they're Finn's. Look, I'll let you go be with Finn. Go downstairs, have a few, and then I'll find him for you and you two can just screw each other already."_

_"Our love is going to be expressed out of wine coolers?" Another tear fell from her eye._

_"Get the fuck downstairs." And he opened the door and led her out into the hall_.

After Rachel finished explaining all of this to Finn, his mouth dropped even more than it usually did out of his typical confusion.

"He tried to get you drunk, he wanted you," Finn's face turned red, "_Fucking dick_."

"I thought wine coolers is what you like," Rachel looked ashamed, "That's why I used my dad's to try and drink in front of you. I just wanted you to like me."

"You don't need to try on that one, trust me." Finn sighed.

Rachel just looked down, and Finn looked at his lap, now vibrating.

_P: What's good for tonight_

_F: Me kicking your fucking ass_

_P: You're playing right_

_F: Wish I was_

"I-I gotta go. Can we do this another time?"

Rachel didn't answer, so he just walked out the door, not looking behind him.


	5. Get Up On This

**A/N: **I decided to further continue this story- I already have the future chapters planned out in my head. If you do have any suggestions, please _review!_ I have to say, I'm so appreciative of all of the email alerts I've been getting about how many people actually alert/favorite the story- but no reviews? I'm sorry if I sound like a review-whore, but I'm working really hard on this story, and if people have time to put it on alert/fave it, why not a review? I might sound like I'm begging, but I just need _opinions; _I need opinions to know if I'm doing things right or wrong. If you aren't enjoying something, let me know. Want to suggest how something should play out? Let me know. Please read and review- thank you!

_Get Up On This_

When Quinn entered Puck's room, the last thing she'd expected him to be doing was sitting at the computer laughing.

"No weights today, jackass?" She walked over to the chair Puck was sitting in and tried to take a glance at the screen.

"Check this out," Puck turned around, not making the slightest eye-contact with Quinn, "Santana's got drunk pictures up on MySpace."

Quinn leaned closely to the computer, snickering as Puck had the images playing in a slideshow.

"Santana drunk equals _sex_," Puck licked his lips as his eyes got lost in the pictures, "She's a beer drinker, you know."

"Pig." Quinn murmured, her eyes not leaving the screen.

"Cow." Puck hollered back.

When Quinn dropped her jaw in what Puck believed to be an act, he turned to face the pictures of a raging and drunken Santana again.

"I thought we were playing the animal game," Puck quickly exited the window on the screen and moved to face Quinn, "Y'know, you called me a pig so I called you a cow because you-"

"Save it," Quinn clutched her purse tightly; almost as tight as her facial expression had gotten, "Bye."

Puck didn't bother to watch her exit the room. He knew it was all a game; _cat and mouse_, he could've sworn it was called. She'd storm out of his house, pretending to be pissed off. She'd then ignore his calls and texts for a few hours, soon claiming to answer out of pure 'loneliness'. Later, she'd feel so sorry that the guilt would eat at her. '_Let me make it up to you, Puck_'. And thirty minutes later the blonde-haired bombshell would be at his doorstep, batting her eyelashes, begging for him to open his door.

His phone, sitting on-top of his nightstand, began to vibrate. Puck assumed it was Quinn, probably giving into the game a tad bit early. He lifted his eyebrow at that thought and raced to the table.

_F: U r still a jackass_

Puck didn't even know what he did; he just assumed Finn was fucking with him.

_P: Ok Hudson it's on_

He laughed before putting down his phone, his mind slowly flashing to an image of him kicking Finn Hudson's ass. Although he was almost one-hundred percent sure this was all a stupid joke that Finn thought would be entertaining, he was still down for an ass-kicking anytime, anywhere.

He raced back to the computer, eager to open up the pictures on Santana's MySpace yet again, until his phone vibrated, making him jump.

_R: Finn's angry...might want to get the number for a good dentist, Noah...teeth may need replacing_

Oh, she made this too easy.

_P: Threaten me again Argyle_

_P: I will push u into a corner and rape the argyle off of your ass...you'll just b 'arg'_

His phone vibrated again.

_R: I carry a rape whistle, not happening_

_P: Fucking moron_

He closed his phone and felt satisfied; cat and mouse round two, anyone?

* * *

_F: Still gonna kick the crap outta him_

_R: Says he's gonna rape the argyle off of my...my butt. Should I feel threatened?_

Finn shook his head and closed his phone roughly, completely ignoring the idea of responding to Rachel's text.

"_Jackass_." He mumbled under his breath as he plopped down on his bed.

After a moment on his bed, Finn quickly grew bored. He trailed his feet over to his desk and opened up his laptop, sitting down in the chair.

"Holy," His eyes bugged as he signed into MySpace and viewed the stream, "Jesus."

Santana's pictures, the ones from Puck's party two nights ago, were now featured at the top of Finn's MySpace stream; He assumed they were at the top of many others', as well.

He decided to click on the thumbnail of the picture in which Santana had been raising a bottle of beer, her tanktop rolled up to reveal her shiny belly button piercing, the piercing Finn had seen just months before.

**_Puck: Fucking smokin', never delete_**

**_Artie: And to think I wouldn't remember this night..._**

**_Matt: This beer bottles' got nothing on you...owwwww_**

**_Brittany: Who grinded on this all night? Me! ...I think._**

Finn silently viewed the photo comments; there were more from people he didn't recognize, but he didn't bother to read those. He bit his lip when he realized those comments were nothing but the truth- Santana was a hot Cheerio and the good Lord did his duties by helping Finn get into her pants. Finn attempted the Sign of the Cross at that thought, failing to determine which side of his chest to tap first in the name of the Holy Spirit.

In his attempt to get back at Puck for pursuing a hookup with Rachel and his sudden boost in ego, Finn grabbed his cell phone and dialed.

"Hey, dick," Puck answered jokingly on the other line, "Still wanna kick my ass?"

Finn, ignoring that comment and the fact that he may have still wanted to pound Puck's face in, looked back at his computer screen, "...Did you see Santana's new MySpace pictures?"

Puck breathed heavily and looked back at his computer, the slideshow of her pictures still playing, "Fuck yeah, what a sexy mother fucker. I'm jerking off to them now."

Finn cringed at that, "I've seen the real thing." He blurted that out a little too confidently.

"My penis...?" Puck sat up on his bed, the phone pressed between his shoulder and his ear, in confusion.

"Santana's." Finn said quickly.

"Ho-Pez got a penis now?" Puck laughed on the other end, still partially drooling over the pictures.

"I meant I've seen her naked," Finn spoke quieter, swearing he could hear his mom's footsteps outside his room, "Like,_ fully nude_."

Puck's jaw dropped on the other end; he almost lost the grip he had on the phone between his shoulder and ear, "Dude," He spoke louder, "Score one for Hudson!"

"And we had sex." That last part came out way too fast for Finn's liking, as he later realized.

"Holy fucking shit," Puck didn't exactly know how to react, "You and Lopez fucked, huh...?"

"We did but it was before Rachel during Jesse and the whole thing was nothing, I didn't feel anything," The words were falling out now; a jumbled mess Finn couldn't fix, "And Santana and the burgers, dude, the burgers."

"Slow your roll, prick," Puck spoke slowly into the phone, trying not to laugh at his best friends' words, "So what'd Berry have to say about this?"

Finn paused, his face dropping at the thought, "I...I uh, didn't-"

"Dude!" Puck slapped his hand to his knee, holding back his laughter, "You're gonna have to break the news to argyle."

Finn was confused at Puck's words, knowing he wouldn't have to bring it up to Rachel at all. It would stay a secret the way it had been, "N-no fucking way, dude."

"Then let me do it." And with that, Puck hung up the phone, threw it back on his bed and turned to face the computer, where Santana's pictures had still been flashing.

He bit his lip and closed the window, shaking his head as he took one last glance at the pictures. He looked around his desktop and pulled open another file instead.

"Yes," He leaned closer to the computer, looking hard at the picture. Quinn's green eyes popped, her blonde hair shined, and her clear, fresh face stood out to him, "_Fuck yes_."

He ignored the fact that her middle finger was sticking up in the air, waving with confidence, but then raised his eyebrow in awe when he realized it had all been for him in the first place.

_P: I still have the pic you sent me_

_Q: I didn't send you shit, Puckerman_

_P: The middle finger one_

_Q: You kept that?_

_P: Hell yes_

_Q: Any reason?_

_P: Gorgeous as fuck_

And he shut his phone, feeling satisfied.

* * *

_P: Hey knee sox, gotta talk, give me a buzz l8r_

_R: Disregarding the fact that you addressed me as 'knee socks', what is it Noah?_

_P: Finn+Santana=Bang-Bang_

Rachel shut her phone and could feel the color quickly slide off of her cheeks. Thankful for the resourceful website of Urban Dictionary, Rachel raced over to her laptop and started typing, the keys clicking louder and louder.

**bang bang (n): Fucking someone hardly.**

**Example: Let's go bang bang in the bedroom.**

"Oh my," Rachel grew even paler, if possible, and closed her laptop fiercely, "Holy."

She whipped out her overly bedazzled cell phone and began typing, pressing hard on the keys.

_So happy to hear you enjoy "bang banging" with Santana. I hope you like the sound of me "bang banging" the door in your face next time you try and come over here.__  
_


End file.
